Gravity Hybrids
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Stan comes up with a grand new attraction for the Mystery Shack. He has gathered about ten kids, and makes them wear cute animal costumes, and do little funny dances. But when a little magic enters the equation, the kids are stuck as human-animal hybrids! Now how will anyone take them seriously! I mean, why would anyone listen to a little boy in a sheep costume?
1. Chapter 1

"I've had a grand new idea for the Mystery Shack!" Stan announces.

"What's that Mr. Pines?" Soos asks, fixing a hole in the wall.

"Yeah, what could top our last attraction?" Wendy asks.

**Five days earlier...**

A large crowd has gathered in front of a stage.

"So, uh, why are we here again?" someone asks.

"I think there's a new thing for the Mystery Shack." the person next to him says.

"Really, what is it?" the first person asks.

"Uh, it said something about insanity... and messing with our minds. I don't know, but it has to do with a triangle and a kid."

"What the hell is a triangle gonna do?"

Just then, the curtains open, reveling a boy in shorts and a hat with a pine tree on it. Floating beside him is a snappily dressed triangle. The audience just stares at the triangle.

"What is that thing?"

"How is it glowing?"

"Is it alive?"

"I have a name ya know!" It retorts in an annoying voice.

"OK, my name is Dipper. The demon floating beside me is name Bill Cipher. We are going to... I'm sorry, but what does Stan want us to do again?" Dipper looks to Bill for help.

"Uh, I think he wants us to do magic." he shrugs.

"Oh, well, OK then. We are going to blow your minds with some magic then. Bill, do whatever it is you do." he takes a few steps back.

"OK, um... I can summon blue fire at will." he says. Instantly, his black arms burst into blue flames. The audience, already amazed at the fact that a triangle can float and talk, were oohing and awing at the sight.

"You people really aren't that hard to impress. OK, let's try... THIS!" The crowd is showered in blue sparks. Some people start to levitate off the ground. There is applauding.

"Well, this sure is easy. Hey Dipper, come here for a second." the demon motions to the boy. He steps forward a few steps. Bill snaps, and the kid dissapears.

"Hey, where did he go?" someone asks.

"I'm over here!" a voice shouts. Everyone turns to look up at the top of the totem pole, where the voice seemed to be coming from. Sitting on the top was Dipper.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Somebody shouts.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Now how to I get down?" he looks down below nervously.

"This is gonna be a fun week." The demon says.

**In the present...**

"Yeah, that was a pretty good idea of mine. But this is even better!" Stan says, smiling mischievously. Dipper, who had just walked into the gift shop, sprinted away to the attic the moment he heard that.

"Hey, get back here!" Stan runs after him.

**(Theme song comes on. Theme song ends)**

"Alright kids. I've been thinking. Ever since Summerween, I've noticed that for some reason, people think twins are adorable. So I've come up with the greatest attraction ever!"

"Grunkle Stan, we aren't gonna wear those costumes." Dipper folds his arms.

"Yeah, they look... kinda familiar. And not in a good way." Mabel adds.

"Come on. They look great! Now put them on." he tossed the clothing at them.

"Hey, now that I think about it, these look a lot like the costumes that our reverse selves wear." Dipper studied the fabric.

"Yeah! They do!" Mabel holds it up to the light. "Infact, they look exactly like it!"

"I don't know what you kids are talking about. Reverse selves? Where did that even come from?" Stan folds his arms.

"We fought them two weeks ago when they burned down half the town. Don't you remember?" Dipper asks.

"Nope! Now hurry up and put them on."

"Can't we wear something else Grunkle Stan?" Mabel whines.

"Fine, I'll find something else." he grumbles.

**Five minutes later...**

"OK, guess what I found!" Stan walks into the room. Dipper looks up from his book.

"What is it this time?" he asks.

"I found a costume! But there's only one. I'll have to find Mabel one later. Anyway, check it out!" Stan holds up a lamb costume.

"No! NO!" Dipper runs out of the room.

Stan scratches his head. "What was that about?"

"You might wanna find something else." Mabel frowns.

"Hey, I just got a new idea! What if we get a bunch more kids, and dress _them _up as animals! We can pass them off as cute animal-children hybrids!" Stan laughs. "Hold on, I think there are more of these costumes somewhere in the attic!"

Mabel takes the open window to run for it.

**Ten minutes later.**

Mabel and Dipper are driving around in a golf cart with a mega phone.

"Attention kids of Gravity Falls. Our uncle is crazy and is gonna try to use us all in his attractions. Run for your lives!" Dipper yells into it.

Everyone looked at each other before running around in a frenzy. Most of them have seen Stan's attractions, and those who hadn't got an idea of how bad it was when their friends started screaming.

"Oh no! He's here!" Someone pointed.

"Hey there kids! I have candy in my car!" He shouts. Everyone screamed and ran towards the forest.

"I can't believe our uncle would stoop as low as kidnapping." Dipper says, getting out of the golf cart.

"Yeah, I know. It's terrible! I saw him getting out a lot of costumes. And there all embarrassing!" Mabel agrees.

"Run for your lives! He has a kitten costume and a pig costume!" Pacifica screams, running past the twins. They both screamed and ran with her.

"Watch the hair!" Gideon yelled as he tripped. Some kids trampled over him in an attempt to escape the horrors that Stan might put them through.

"For the love of all things holy! Run!" Bill yelled!

"Wait, when did you get here? And since when do you become a kid?" Dipper asks.

"Does that really matter right now? He's crazy!" Bill shouts.

**Ten minutes later...**

Stan had rounded up at least ten kids. Gideon was put into a pig costume, Pacifica into a cute little goat costume, complete with little purple bows on the ears, Mabel into a kitten costume, Bill into a black puppy costume, Katie into a black wolf pup costume, Cashmere into a bunny costume, Candy into a hamster costume, Grenda into a Ginny Pig, and of course Dipper was wearing a lamb costume with a cute little pink bow around the neck. Dipper snickered at Gideon, who was folding his arms.

"I will Kill you all!" he shouts, putting his fist into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! I present to you... the group of children-animal hybrids!" Stan pulls open the curtain to reveal a bunch of kids in adorable costumes. Of course, the audience all knew it was fake (Well, most of them anyway) but they all thought it was cute anyway.

"If you throw money at them, they will dance and sing!" Stan says. "Or you could simply just put money in this sack. Either way, it ends up in the same place." Stan held up a potato sack.

"Please! Put it in the sack! Put it in the sack!" They shouted.

The crowd shrugged, some of them throwing money, most of them just humoring the kids by putting it in the potato sack. They all started dancing, while each took a turn in stepping up to the front and singing a short song.

"Who wants a lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do! So go up to greet your mammy mammy mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So go prance around the daisies! Don't don't don't you forget about the-" before the last one finished their song, a window was heard breaking.

"What the-?" Stan said, walking into the next room.

Then screaming could be heard as a blue smoke started rolling in. The audience screamed and ran out of the building. The kids however were not so fortunate. When the smoke cleared, and their fits of coughing stopped, they each hopped off the stage.

"What was that stuff?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know. But let's take off these silly costumes." Dipper says. They all nod in agreement.

"Hey... aaah! It won't come off!" Mabel screamed. Dipper and Bill went towards her and started to pull at her fake tail and ears, using all their strength to try and get them off.

"It's stuck!" Dipper yelled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mabel cried.

"Where's the zipper on this thing?" Gideon asked, looking Mabel over. "There's no zipper!"

"How did you even get into this thing then?" Bill asked, still yanking on the tail.

"Mine won't come off either!" Dipper yelled in panic.

"I'm sure there was a zipper on this thing!" Pacifica said, trying to pull off the bows from her ears.

"AAH!" My tail moved!" Mabel screamed.

"Wait a second. Guys, I don't think these are costumes anymore!" Dipper yelled frantically.

"Oh my god, I think he's right! My tail just moved as well!" Gideon squealed in panic.

"Whatever that fog was must've done this!" Bill said. "It must have been some sort of magic or spell of some kind."

"Way to state the obvious sherlock!" Katie scolded.

"Uh... guys... I have claws!" Mabel says. Everybody turned to see that she did in deed have claws. They flexed in and out. She screamed.

"Mabel! Just relax! Maybe they'll go away or something." Candy says.

"Holy hotsauce! We're gonna make a fortune!" Stan says, walking into the room.

"Shut up old man!" cashmere yells, her bunny ears flattened.

"Great, now we're gonna have to make animal puns throughout this whole thing." Dipper groaned.

"Hey, don't get your tail all in a bunch. At least _you _aren't a pig!" Gideon yelled. Dipper face palms.

"And here we go. Mabel, why are you playing with a ball of yarn?"

"Because I want to." she replied simply. Dipper then noticed that Bill was eyeing his sister in a strange way.

"Bill, I get that your supposed to be a dog. But my sister is not a toy!" He walks over to the demon.

"Yeah." Katie uses that as an exucse to cuff her cousin on the ear.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his ear.

"Why did I have to be dressed as a goat?" Pacifica wailed.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Dipper said.

"But... but... I have hoofs for feat!" she wailed again.

"On the bright side, at least your hands are normal, even if they are covered by what used to be the costume's gloves."

"Yeah, but i'm a goat!" she cried.

"At least your not a lamb." Dipper folded his arms at the vain girl's immaturity. Just then Wendy walks into the room. Blushing, Dipper stepped behind Mabel.

"Hey guys... what's with the costumes? Is Stan mak


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys. What's with the costumes? Is Stan making you wear them or something?" Wendy asked.

"Um, he he, yeah... costumes." Mabel stutters. She shows a brace filled smile. It looks forced.

"Hey, where's Dipper?" Wendy notices his absence. Pacifica grabs Dipper by the arm and out from behind Mabel into Wendy's view.

"Oh, hey man. I see your in a costume too." she chuckles. "Did he make you sing too?" Dipper slowly nods. Wendy starts to laugh.

"Aw man. I missed it. Oh well, he's having another tour in 30 minutes. Catch you guys later." she turns around and walks out of the room. Dipper slumps down to the floor.

"What was that about?" Gideon asks to no one in particular. Mabel shrugs.

"Alright, alright, stop talking and get back up on stage. We already lost one audience. We can't let these guys get away so easily." Stan, then hands out soda to everyone. "Stay highdrated and sugar fueled. Sugar makes for better cute little dances. Now go!" He orders.

"No way! I don't know why we even did it the first time! I' outta here." Gideon stomps off.

"He knows Grunkle Stan own about ten guns, right?" Mabel whispers to Dipper.

"I'm sure he's gonna find out in a little while..." Dipper says, putting his hands on his hips.

"He's screwed." Pacifica says.

"He _does _realizes that he's still a pig." Candy says, ajusting her glasses to fit better with her new hamster ears.

Everyone shakes their head. Then everyone starts to hear "Awing" from outside. Gideon stomps back in.

"OK, plan B. We're gonna figure out how to get these costumes off. _Then _we all leave." He says.

"Those tourist sounded like their excited for the mini show! Get on stage!" he points to the wooden stage in the corner. We all drink our soda and get up.

Not a minute later, Stan is leading a group of tourist over to were they all are gathered.

They all dump piles of money into the sack, and turn to watch. The music starts, and they start dancing. Dipper scans the crowd and sees Wendy holding up her phone.

_"Seriously?! She's recording!?" _he thinks. Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees a cloaked figure leaning up against the far wall.


	4. Chapter 4

After the show, Dipper confronts the cloaked figure.

"Why do you have a cloak on?" he asked.

"Um, i'm covering up acne?" he said in a strangely familiar squeaky voice. Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Acne. Is that a tape measure on your belt?" he pointed to the yellow tape measure like device clipped on to his utility belt.

"Memory wipe!" he shouted before running away.

"Was that just Blendin Blandin?" Mabel walked up from behind.

"I think so." Dipper replied.

"What was he doing here? Was he trying to make our parents never meet? Because if that's the case, he's in the wrong time."

"I dunno. He just ran away. Hey, is that a tiny mountain lion on the window sill?" he points to the tiny feline looking thing.

"Awe! It's so cute! I wonder how it got so small." Mabel said, letting it sit on her finger.

"Uh, yeah, um, me too." Dipper nodded, pretending to be clueless.

"So, Wendy was in the audience recording. What are we gonna do about that?" Bill walks up.

"Um, nothing I guess." Dipper shrugs.

"Really, no revenge? No obliterating her and her loved ones? Wow, your life must be boring." Dipper rolled his eyes at the puppified demon.

"Wait, can't you, like, shapeshift and whatever?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yeah!" In a flash of light, Bill was back to normal. "Hey Katie! We can shapeshift!" He called, running up to his cousin.

"Well, looks like there are only eight of us now.' Dipper said, folding his arms.

"Yep!" Mabel smiled.

"Please, change me back too!" Gideon begged, getting on his hands and knees.

"Uh, let me think about that... NOPE!" Bill said. In another flash of light, he and Katie teleported away.

"I will have my revenge!" Gideon screamed, shaking his fist in the air.


End file.
